<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309181">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Attempted Kidnapping, Dramedy, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Minor Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Model Taemin, Photographer Oh Sehun, Robbery, The other members are Thieves, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:46 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Taemin-sshi,the set is almost done."</p><p>Taemin looked up from where he was sitting to look up at his photographer Sehun,who was standing above him.Taemin sat himself up."Geez it's about time."He teased playfully."I got here,what three hours ago?"Sehun blushed in embarrassment slightly and Taemin smiled at him.</p><p>"You know I'm just teasing Sehun-ah."He reassured him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>